


Superimposition

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, absence makes the mind forget but the heart never does, keith is a good artist, this is full of fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Keith and Lance are in a happy relationship, a comfort to each other in times of war and peace as they've always been since childhood. But...Keith is starting to feel like something is wrong, like there should be someone else here.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

For as long as Keith could remember, he was there. Ever since high school, before the Garrison. Those soft, tanned hands...that brown hair...those...blue eyes?  
Purple...?  
  
Keith slowly sat up and looked down at Lance, trying to figure out what was wrong with his memory. Lance had blue eyes. But, the ones he was imagining...such an intense purple color. Whose eyes were those?  
  
“Mm...Keith, lay back down.” Lance murmured, reaching up to ease him back into lying next to him. “Too early to get up yet. Feelin' sore right now, anyway.”  
  
Keith sighed and lay next to him, reaching up to run his hands through Lance's bangs. Something felt wrong here, too. There was supposed to be something here, hanging down over the left eye like a curtain that had to be drawn to reveal those beautiful eyes. But...it wasn't there.  
  
Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, though. Something...  
  
He'd forgotten something, something important. Something back on Earth. He eased out of Lance's loose hold and got up to pull on his clothes. “Bathroom.” He told Lance when the Cuban opened one eye to watch him.  
  
“Hurry back.” Lance sighed and rolled onto his back.  
  
Keith nodded and headed out of Lance's room, looking around to make sure no one saw him before continuing on.   
  
It's not that he was... _ashamed_ of being with Lance. It just...he didn't want anyone knowing his business. He made his way down the hall and slipped his hands into his pockets.   
  
Something was wrong. He didn't know what. He was seeing purple eyes in his memory instead of blue. Hair that was draped over the left eye kept appeared in his mind, and when he thought about it the hair color was a lighter brown. The skin, too, was different.  
  
Was he wrong? Was Lance not the one that had been there for him all those years? Had been his rival in the Galaxy Garrison? But, Lance had said many times that they were rivals. Keith and Lance, neck and neck.  
  
“It won't do for our Black Paladin to be wandering around.” He jolted and looked up to see Shiro walking up to him. “You alright? You look a little freaked out.”  
  
“I'm...I'm fine.” Keith wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
“No, I don't think you are.” Shiro walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”  
  
“I...I think I've forgotten someone. Someone important.” Keith looked up at him. “Do you ever feel that way?”  
  
Shiro blinked slowly. “Uhm...sometimes. I feel like there was someone I knew...but I can't remember his name or his face. I feel like we were close, though.”  
  
Keith nodded. “I feel the same way. Uhm...I was thinking of...drawing. Do you want to draw with me? Maybe we'll remember who we've forgotten if we do.”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “Sounds good.”  
  
Keith nodded and they walked to the recreation hall, where Coran had set up a few easels for the artistically inclined. They took their seats at the easels and Keith picked up a pen as Shiro did the same, and they both started to draw.  
  
Keith started with the shape of the face. It was similar to Lance's, but also different. The nose was different. The eye-shape was different. The lips...even the lips were different. Then he moved on to the hair. That was _very_ different. Lance kept his hair short-cropped but messy, this guy kept his hair in place except for little bits in the wrong that hung loose. He wanted to run his hands through his hair. He felt like he'd done it many times before. He decided to perfect the lips and felt phantom lips planting feather-soft kisses on the center-back of his neck, just under his roots.   
  
Lance never did that. Lance kissed his lips, the front of his neck, all over his body...but not that particular spot, and the phantom feeling of it sent shivers through him but also soothed him.  
  
“So...who is that?” Shiro asked as he looked over at Keith's art. “Any idea?”  
  
“No...” Keith said softly. “But...I think...we were lovers.” He moved forward and brushed his lips against the drawn lips, then the neck. “I wish I could remember his name...”  
  
“Think you need some time alone?” Shiro chuckled.  
  
Keith blushed and sat back, then reached for the colored pencils to start coloring him in. “How about yours?”  
  
“My art isn't half as good as yours.” Shiro admitted. “But...I think he's starting to come back to me. Whoever this is.” Keith looked over to see him drawing glasses on the person's face. “Do you know?”  
  
“I don't remember much of the Garrison.” Keith admitted. “Mostly...you. And Lance. We were rivals...I think. Weren't we?”  
  
He carefully colored in and shaded the skin, eyes and hair and then took the paper down off the easel. “I'm going to take this to my room.”  
  
“Don't rip it while making out with it.” Shiro said jokingly.  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow. “Ha-ha.” He rolled it up and then secured it with a band before he got up and left the room. “See you later, Shiro.”  
  
“See you.” Shiro waved.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Keith, everything okay?”  
  
Keith looked over at Lance's room as he was about to enter his, where Lance was looking out the slightly-open door. “Uh, yeah. I just...I needed to do something.” He opened the door and took the picture in. “I'll be back soon, Lance.”  
  
He put the picture under his bed and then returned to Lance's room. Lance greeted him with open arms and kissed him before starting to take Keith's jacket off. “You're wearing too many clothes.” He complained.  
  
Keith chuckled. “Well, give me a bit and I'll get them off.”  
  
Lance smiled and walked over to sit on the bed, sitting with only a blanket draped over his shoulders and the rest of his body exposed, one leg sensually crossed over the other. “Well, hurry up, Captain.” He purred. “I'm getting cold over here.”  
  
Keith let his clothes fall to the floor as he went to climb into his arms.  
  
He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying the young man in the picture, though.   
  


 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't stop drawing his mystery man. Lance finds out and tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: By request, there is more! This chapter is dedicated to Sheldon! :) ))

When they weren't out on missions and in battle, Keith spent a lot of time in the recreation hall drawing. Shiro joined him often, both of them trying in vain to remember who they were dreaming about.  
  
“Any luck?” Keith asked as he nodded towards Shiro's picture. “Your art's getting better, at least.”  
  
“No, nothing yet. And thanks.” Shiro chuckled. “Maybe once I get good enough that he's _recognizable_ , I'll remember. How about you?”  
  
“No...nothing.” Keith sighed. “I keep...I keep dreaming about him, but it's...weird. I see him in my class at school, at the Garrison with me, places where Lance is supposed to be. And it's always silent.” He sighed and continued coloring those beautiful purple eyes.  
  
“Have you asked if anyone knows him?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Uhm...I...guess I could try that.” Keith admitted.  
  
“Try what?” Lance strolled up to them. “I thought you might be in here again. Coran said you've been in here a lot.” He wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and Keith looked up at him so he could kiss him. “Who's this?” He asked after pecking his lips.  
  
“I don't know.” Keith admitted. “I was hoping _you_ did.”  
  
“Psh. You know that you're the only one I looked at in the Garrison.” Lance shrugged.  
  
Keith blinked at him, then looked back at the picture. “But, Lance...I didn't put him in the Garrison uniform.”  
  
The picture was only down to the shoulders, which were bare.  
  
Lance tensed up a bit and then reached for Keith's hand. “Well, _maybe_ I've seen him around. In the halls. I don't know who he _is_ , though.” He grinned and pulled Keith up out of the seat. “Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the training center with me.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith looked back at the picture. “I actually want to finish this right now. Later, okay?” He pulled his hand free and sat back down to pick up the purple pencil again.  
  
Lance watched as he colored in the other eye, then reached for the brown pencil. “Right. I'll see you around.” He stepped back and walked out the room. “Pictures look great, you two!” He said cheerfully as he left.  
  
–  
  
This was bad. Really bad. He'd been working at Keith for _months_ , trying to get him to forget _him_ , trying to make him look at _Lance_ , to see _Lance_ as his rival and childhood friend, and he'd _finally_ managed it. Why was it falling apart? He had to keep him from remembering the truth about them. About _him_.  
  
Or else, Keith would see him as nothing more than a nuisance. No longer his equal. They'd go back to fighting, instead of Keith using him as his confidant.  
  
Lance looked at his hands and thought of lighter-skinned hands overlapping them, superimposing themselves over Lance's own.  
  
 _He_ had always had _everything_. He was the smartest guy in the Garrison. He had the attention of both Shiro _and_ Keith. He had the looks, the charm of a bad boy hidden under a mask of rules, and those _damn purple eyes_ that people admired so much. That even _Lance_ had admired.  
  
Lance wanted what _he_ had. He wanted _everything_. Keith, Shiro, _his spot in the lineup_.   
  
After Keith had left, Lance thought he'd finally had his chance to go neck-and-neck with that guy. That he had the chance to be his _equal_. To make him look at _Lance_.  
  
He barely acknowledged him when he tried. He walked past him in the hall with a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes and kept to himself. Without Shiro or Keith, no one seemed to be worth his time.  
  
Well, now Lance had Keith _and_ Shiro and was the Red Paladin, right hand of the Black Lion, the most powerful of the Lions, as part of the most powerful thing in the universe. He had _everything_.  
  
Keith had been doubting his own memory ever since he denied the bonding moment happening. He hardly remembered anyone from the Garrison anyway, so it was easy to slip himself into _his_ place in Keith's mind.   
  
  
He couldn't let him remember. Pidge didn't know him, she hadn't been at the Garrison long enough to know him, but Hunk might remember. How could he keep his friend from telling Keith the truth, though? He couldn't. There was no way. He'd just have to keep distracting the topic when it came up.  
  
 **–**  
  
“I really feel like I know him.” Keith sighed as he lay with Lance on his bed. They were both naked, relaxing after a rowdy moment of lovemaking, and now that Keith had come down from the rush he was distracted again. “Like we've...you know?”  
  
“That's impossible, I was your first.” Lance kissed between his shoulder-blades. “Remember?”  
  
“I dunno...some part of me is saying that's wrong. That he should _be_ here.” Keith looked up at Lance, who was looking a little hurt. “Oh, Lance, I'm not saying I'm unhappy with you!” He sat up a bit and kissed him several times. “I just...I dunno, maybe I'm just sick.”  
  
“Maybe.” Lance nodded, sighing.  
  
Keith leaned his head on his shoulder. “I should get ready to go. Kolivan's going to come and pick me up for that mission soon.”  
  
“Don't forget about the coalition coming up.” Lance took his hand and kissed it, then kissed him sweetly. “We'll be waiting for you, fearless leader.”  
  
Keith nodded and got up, pulling his clothes back on. “See you later, Lance.”  
  
Lance smiled. “Oh, and hey. Don't worry about that guy, okay? He doesn't really matter.”  
  
Keith nodded, waving as he left. He dropped by his own room to change clothes and glanced at the door as he pulled on the Marmora bodysuit.  
  
Something was nagging at him, telling him to make sure the pictures were safely hidden away. He gathered them all up and took them down the hall with him, looking around. There, Coran!  
  
“Ah, I see you're just about ready to go!” Coran greeted as he approached him.  
  
“Coran, can you do me a favor?” Keith held out the rolled up pictures. “Can you make sure Lance doesn't get ahold of these?”  
  
Coran blinked and took the bundle. “Well, alright. Whatever for, though?”  
  
“I've been drawing this other guy and I don't know his name but Lance doesn't like it and I'm worried he'll do something to the pictures while I'm gone. Maybe I'm being irrational, but I just can't help but feel anxious about it.” Keith pulled his hood up and tugged on it awkwardly.  
  
“No worries, number 4! I'll hide them in Allura's bedroom, he'll never look in there!” He winked conspiratorially and unrolled one of the pictures. “Don't mind my curiosity. Oh, you're very good, aren't you! Is he another Earthling like you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “I think he was at the Galaxy Garrison with me. I can't remember his name, though.”  
  
“Well, long absences can make the mind forget. I have many friends that I have forgotten the names of, but I could never forget their faces.” Coran rolled it back up and adjusted the bundle. “Let's hope that you get a chance to see him again, whoever he is. Good luck on your mission, and stay safe!”  
  
Keith nodded. “Thank you, Coran.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Coran?” Allura walked into her bedroom. “What are those?”  
  
“Oh, just some artwork Keith wanted me to stash away.” Coran handed one to her. “I'm sure he won't mind you looking at it, seeing as we're using your room as a hidey-hole!”  
  
Allura unrolled it and blinked. “Who is this? Another human from their world? His ears are just as horribly round as everyone else's...”  
  
“I don't know his name. Actually, neither does Keith! But, he's worried that Number 3 might do something to the pictures in a jealous rage befitting the most _epic of tragedies_ , so I offered to hide them in here for him.” Coran adjusted the bundle.  
  
“Well, let's put them in a cupboard.” Allura suggested, rolling up the picture and going to pick up the bundle. “Do you think it's perhaps a lover back on Earth?” Allura asked excitedly.  
  
“With how detailed the pictures are, I'd say he was in close quarters with this young man very often.” Coran nodded. “He seems so happy with Lance, though, it's a shame things are this way.”  
  
“Are you joking? I've read _all sorts_ of stories like this, but I've never been _witness_ to one!” Allura's eyes were shining. “Oh, I can't wait to see how this plays out!”  
  
“Allura, let's not forget. Most often, these kinds of stories end in tragedy.” Coran said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Let us pray it doesn't end that way.”  
  
“Oh...oh, yes.” Allura nodded, looking humbled. “He _is_ rather handsome, though. For a round-ear.” She carried the bundle to a cupboard and opened it, setting them inside neatly.  
  
“Keith seems to agree.” Coran nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura is desperate for any kind of entertainment and gossip lately.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the coalition pressuring them and the pictures on Keith's mind, tension are high between Keith and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Keith, you can't keep missing the coalition.” Lance sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall of Keith's room, watching him change clothes.  
  
“I'm sorry. The mission ran later than we expected. I guess I'm more focused on actually doing something to fight the Galra Empire than doing tricks.” Keith threw his bodysuit on the bed and picked up his pants.  
  
“Hey, hey.” Lance walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his clothes body against Keith's almost-naked one. “The coalition is important, too, y'know. We gotta build morale. We gotta make sure everyone helps everyone.”  
  
“And we _have_ to do that by making _fools_ of ourselves?” Keith looked at him. “Voltron is a weapon, not a dog that does tricks on command. Even if I _did_ show up, we likely wouldn't form Voltron because _I don't want to_.”  
  
“Keith.” Lance frowned. “ _Shiro_ understands that this is--”  
  
“THEN HAVE _HIM_ PILOT THE BLACK LION! _I_ NEVER _WANTED_ IT!” Keith tore away from him. “I'm out there _fighting Galra_ , breaking _into bases_ , _trying to actively stop them_ , and you're telling me off for not wanting to do _stupid little shows_?! This whole thing is _pointless_ if the Galra aren't stopped! You can do shows and tricks and have your parades AFTER the Galra Empire is defeated! Right now, Lotor is still out there, and all those planets we've freed could be taken over by him and his Generals again if _we don't stop them_!”  
  
“Keith...babe...” Lance reached for him, but Keith pulled his pants on and grabbed his shirt, side-stepping out of his reach. “Please, _mi amor._ Let's not fight.”  
  
Keith pulled his shirt on and then knelt to pull on his boots. Lance knelt next to him with a pleading look on his face and Keith clenched his teeth. “My mother is somewhere out there undercover. The longer the Galra Empire is in power, the less of a chance I have of ever seeing her before she's discovered and _killed_. Don't you understand? And the faster we take care of the Empire, the safer Earth will be.” He stood up and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door as he pulled it on.  
  
“Keith, you forgot your belt. And your knife.” Lance held them up.  
  
Keith stopped and walked over to take both, sighing. “I just...I need some time alone, okay? I'm sorry I'm letting everyone down. Really, I am. But, if it's _that_ important to Shiro that Voltron performs, then he can take Black back.” He walked out of the room.  
  
 **–**  
  
Drawing was soothing. Quiet. He was alone today, the only sound around him being the gently scritch-scratch of the pencil as he drew. The young man in the picture looked at him with a concerned expression, and he sighed a bit. “Why do I get the feeling that _you_ would understand?” He said to it softly. “That you'd listen, and encourage me, but also tell me to be safe? That you'd _agree_ with me that this entire performance is pointless?”  
  
He placed his hand on the young man's drawn cheek, then moved it up to the hair. “I wish I could remember you...we must've been really close. But, maybe it's better this way. I don't want think of what Lance might say if I said your name while we made love.” He leaned his head on the drawing. “Are you still alive? Am I cheating on you? How can I be with Lance when I don't know this for sure?”  
  
“Is that the mysterious Earth man again?” Allura asked behind him. He looked over, surprised to see her behind him. “Lance said that you stormed out after talking with him, and I thought you might be here.” She explained, smiling apologetically. “Am I interrupting?”  
  
“Well, considering it's entirely one-sided, there's really nothing to interrupt.” Keith sat back and continued to draw. “Allura, am I selfish for not wanting to participate in the coalition?” He asked her.  
  
“Well...” Allura sighed. “As the Black Paladin, you _have_ to be there as the head of Voltron.” She placed her hand on the shoulder that wasn't shifting with the movement of drawing. “My father and the other Paladins made _many_ public appearances, it was just another one of their duties.”  
  
“Your father and the other Paladins were all rulers of their worlds.” Keith sighed. “ _I'm_ just a half-Galra kid that no one would even _care about_ if it wasn't for being a Paladin.”  
  
“Well, perhaps not anyone _out there_ , but _we_ care about you. And I think that this young man would _also_ care about you.” She looked at the drawing. “You really don't know his name?”  
  
“Nope.” Keith shook his head. “I keep trying to remember it, but I can't get anything. Something is suppressing the memory.”  
  
“It almost sounds like you've been mindswished.” Allura said thoughtfully. “But, you've never been to that planet. Perhaps something happened, something traumatic, and you're blocking out his name subconsciously?”  
  
“Maybe I'm subconsciously blocking it out because I don't want Lance to _yell at me_ for _saying_ it.” Keith laughed bitterly. “I think I'm cheating on him with Lance.”  
  
“That does sound distressing.” She nodded. “Well, when you do remember, please tell me?” She smiled. “Call it my reward for hiding these pictures for you.”  
  
“Allura, if we get back to Earth and I find him, I'll introduce you.” Keith assured her. “But, uh, seriously. Do I _have_ to do the coalition?”  
  
Allura sighed. “It would be preferred.”  
  
“I'll try.” Keith set down the pencil and reached for the colored ones. “Okay?”  
  
She nodded. “Okay.” She watched as Keith started to color in the eyes. “Is purple normal for your people?”  
  
“No.” Keith shook his head. “I mean, it's not _normal_ , but it's not impossible. It's very rare.”  
  
She nodded. “He has a very intense stare.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “He does.”  
  
He finished coloring the drawing about fifteen minutes later and rolled it up before handing it to her. She carefully held it close and left the room with it, Keith leaving right after.   
  
**–**  
  
“I think I pissed him off.” Lance sighed, leaning on the counter.  
  
“You haven't done that in a while.” Pidge commented as she typed on her laptop, seated on a stool.  
  
“I'm sure he's okay, he's just stressed out.” Hunk assured Lance as he carefully prepared the cookies to go in the oven.  
  
“Think it's because of the pictures he keeps drawing of James?” Lance sighed.  
  
“Who?” Pidge glanced up at him.  
  
“He's been drawing James?” Hunk looked surprised. “I thought he'd forgotten all about him.”  
  
“He _did_. He just suddenly started drawing him and talking about him, though he can't remember his name at all.” Lance sighed heavily, shifting his feet a bit. “Plus, the coalition is stressing him out, he thinks it's pointless.”  
  
“What's he saying about him?” Hunk asked as he opened the oven and put the pans in.  
  
“Oh, just things like how he thinks he should be here, do I know him, have they had sex, stuff like that.” Lance waved his hand dismissively. “I keep telling him he's being silly, and why does it matter anyway, but he's not letting it go.”  
  
“Okay, I didn't need to hear _that_.” Pidge made a face.  
  
Hunk sighed and took off his oven mitts. “Maybe you should tell him the truth, Lance.”  
  
“ _What_ truth?” Pidge asked.  
  
“No way, if I did that then he'd get mad at me and start rejecting me like he did before!” Lance shook his head.  
  
“You can't maintain a relationship built on _lies_.” Hunk said firmly. “When we make it back to Earth, he's going to _meet_ him, he's going to find out the _truth_ , and it'll _all fall apart_. Why don't you just tell him the truth and build up your relationship _without_ riding on James' coattails?”  
  
“Okay, I'm officially lost. Who's James?” Pidge asked.  
  
“It doesn't matter who he is!” Lance snapped, standing up straight. “ _He's_ the past, _I'm_ the present _and_ the future! _He's_ just a damn _cadet pilot_ , I'm a quiznaking _Paladin of Voltron_! Even if I told Keith the truth, he'd see that it's better with me, his Red Paladin, his right hand, than with some smart guy from the Garrison!”  
  
“Then, tell him the truth.” Hunk told him. “If you're so sure.”  
  
Lance clenched his fists. “Not yet. There's still time to maintain the lie.”  
  
“Seriously, _who_ is James?” Pidge asked impatiently.  
  
 **–**  
  
Shiro paced the length of his room, the pictures pinned up on his wall like some mystery crime novel with little notes written down like [What was his name?] and [Were we lovers? Or more?] and [What happened to him? Why can't I remember? Is it because of Haggar?]. He heard his door open and looked up to see Keith walking in. “Keith.” He greeted, turning to him.  
  
“Hey. I see you're having as little luck as I am.” Keith remarked, gesturing to the wall. “Still no idea who your John Doe is?”  
  
“Nope. How about yours?” Shiro asked.  
  
Keith sighed and walked over to sit on Shiro's bed. “Nothing yet. But, Allura thinks I've been mindswished, _I_ think I'm subconsciously avoiding remembering it so I don't cry it out during sex.”  
  
“That's be a good reason.” Shiro nodded. “But, you can't keep doing this to yourself, Keith. I mean...what if you and that guy were really close?” He looked at the pictures he'd drawn. “Like...like I think me and this guy were?”  
  
“Then...I don't know.” Keith sighed. “I can't just break up with Lance over a _hunch_ , though! I mean...he's been really nice to me, he's always been there for me, it's not right to throw that away over a crush on a guy I met at the Garrison.”  
  
They heard a quiet knock at Shiro's door and they looked over to see Hunk standing in the open doorway. “Uhm...hi. There's cookies, if you want any.” He said, looking at the pictures with a bit of a haunted expression.  
  
“Hey, thanks.” Shiro nodded. He noticed his expression and looked back at the wall of pictures. “Did you...do you know him?” He looked back at Hunk.  
  
“Uh...yeah. That's...that's Adam Wallace. He teaches the cargo pilot class.” Hunk nodded. “You...don't remember him?”  
  
“No, and it's frustrating me! What were we? Me and him?” Shiro asked anxiously.  
  
“Well...I don't...know the details, but up until the Kerberos mission you were engaged, and then you stopped wearing your rings.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “He was pretty upset about it. And then...then there was the pilot error, and he put his back on and kept your picture on his desk in class, and snapped at any kid that agreed with Iverson on the idea that it was your fault.”  
  
“Engaged...” Shiro breathed. “I was... _engaged_.”  
  
“What about...uhm...” Keith looked around and realized he didn't have any picture. “Uh, was I dating anyone? I mean...did I...was there someone besides Lance?”  
  
“You better come get some cookies before Lance and Pidge eat them all.” Huck stepped out of the room. “Uhm...I didn't..really _know_ you, Keith, so I can't say for sure. Maybe if you had a picture...”  
  
“I can get you a picture.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Come on.” Hunk left the room.  
  
“Adam.” Shiro tested the name on his tongue. “Adam Wallace. Adam. My _fiance_. My...I was _engaged_. _God_ , Keith, _how_ could I have _forgotten_?”  
  
“Coran said that absence makes the mind forget, but the heart never does.” Keith said softly. “Plus, you were being tortured by Haggar for a full _year_ before you returned to Earth.”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “Let's go get some cookies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, is the jig up? Will Keith finally remember? Pidge is confused AF.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to choose between Voltron or the Blades, Keith takes his leave of Voltron. While with the Blades, he has time to think about the stranger in his pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks + Netflix

As it happened, Keith didn't get to show Hunk those pictures. He was kept away by the Blade of Marmora missions and ended up being late so often that Shiro finally took it upon himself to take the Black Lion back when Coran screwed up and got Voltron in some  _ actual _ trouble they had to fight.  
  
Pushed out of the team, Keith had no choice but to pack up for the long-term and join the Blades full-time. He said his goodbyes then went to pack his bags, pausing when he was about to zip it up. He could feel someone behind him, and he turned to see Allura standing there with the pictures in her arms.  
  
“I thought...you might want these.” Allura said softly.  
  
Keith reached out and took them. “Thanks.” He unrolled them and neatly folded them so they'd fit in the bag. “Allura...am I selfish?”  
  
“No.” She sighed. “It...might be _ we _ that are idealists.”  
  
Keith zipped up his bag. “I'll keep in touch.”  
  
Allura nodded, then stepped out to let him leave.  
  
“Hey.” Lance walked up to him. “I'm gonna miss you. Promise you'll call me?”  
  
Keith smiled a bit. “Of course.”  
  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close. “Wish we could have one last time, but I guess Kolivan's waiting, huh?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Take care, _ mi amor _ . Don't be a stranger.” Lance kissed him sweetly.  
  
“Don't worry, darlin', I'll be back.” Keith promised him.  
  
He had to wonder, even as the words slipped past his lips, if he'd said that to the boy in the pictures.  
  
–  
  
“I see you are getting settled in.” Kolivan commented, watching as Keith taped up the pictures on his wall. “...Is that your Mate?”  
  
“Huh?” Keith looked at him. “Oh, uh...this is...I...don't _ know _ who he is, actually.”  
  
“Then, why are you putting it on your wall?” Kolivan asked curiously.  
  
“Because...I'm trying to figure out who he is.” Keith admitted. “I thought, if I did this, maybe I'd remember.”  
  
“I see.” Kolivan nodded. “What does your Mate feel about this?”  
  
“Okay, first of all, I don't _ have _ a mate, I have a  _ boyfriend _ .” Keith huffed. “And he seems okay with it. I mean, I'm just trying to remember someone. Why would he be upset about that?”  
  
Kolivan looked at the pictures. “I suppose you would know best. I will leave you to your unpacking.” He left the room.  
  
Keith sighed and sat back on his bed, looking up at the pictures he'd taped around it. He then reached into his bag and paused, feeling something in there. Right. His old cell-phone, before he'd gotten a new one that was space-compatible. He hadn't turned it on since they left planet, and it'd been in his pocket when they did.  
  
He pulled it out and contemplated turning it on. Maybe...it'd have some answers. But, he was afraid to do it. What if he found out something he didn't want to know? It was better than being left in the dark, though.  
  
A buzz from his space-phone caught his attention and he picked it up, seeing a message from Lance:  
  
**[Don't forget me and date some hot Blade while you're out there, mi amor. ;)]  
  
** Keith snorted and rolled his eyes before sending back a message, his old phone left on the bedside table:  
  
**[All these tall guys? Please, they'd rip me apart! Besides, they have WAY too much hair.]**   
  
After sending it off, he checked his bag for anything else and then shoved it under his bed before getting up, leaving both phone behind as he left to see if there were any missions coming up. He was feeling restless.  
  
–  
  
“What's got you so distracted?” Regris, one of the other young ones that was around his age, asked with a casual swish of his tail. “Missing your mate?”  
  
“If you mean Lance, then, no, I'm not missing my—oh, it's on!” Keith focused on the TV, where Voltron was putting on a show for the Coalition. The younger Blades had gathered to watch it after coming back from a mission.  
  
“Actually, I meant the one you have pictures of in your room. How many Mates do you have, anyway?” Regris asked with a grin.   
  
He was a half-Galra like Keith, but you couldn't really see it until he had taken down his hood and the hedgehog-like quills on his fur were distinctly not-Galra. Keith had learned there were actually quite a few half-Galra in the Blades, rescued from unsavory situations.   
  
Regris was also one of the few people around here that used contractions like Keith did. They'd worked together so many times, and he'd almost lost him a few times now. He was glad he was able to save him, since they were actually kind of...well, friends by this point. There was a real close call shortly before he'd left Voltron for good, though. Too close.   
  
It was nice to see that hadn't dampened the other half-Galra's spirits any.  
  
“I don't have any 'mates', I have _ one  _ boyfriend.” Keith huffed, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Uhhhhh-huh. And the guy in the picture is...what, some Terran celebrity you pine after?” Regris asked with a grin.  
  
Well, he was _ hot _ enough to be. Keith's cheeks colored a bit.  
  
“Hush, I'm trying to watch the dumb show.” Keith chuckled a bit. “God, this is so  _ dumb _ . I think Lance is the best part.”  
  
“Hmm. You ask me, purple-eyes is cuter. Just saying.” Regris got up. “If you're not gonna keep him, mind if I flirt?” He headed out of the room.  
  
“Wh—hey!” Keith got up and ran after him. “You stay out of my room!”  
  
Regris playfully shoved him and ran on and Keith ran after him, shoving him lightly into the wall. They shoved each other back and forth on the way to Keith's room and Regris got to the door open before they both fell in with a laugh, rolling a bit together before Keith pushed himself up. “Oookay, that's enough of that.”  
  
“Seriously, though, who _is_ he?” Regris looked at the pictures. “I see you've drawn another picture since arriving here.”  
  
Keith shrugged. “I don't actually know.”  
  
“Why are you two galloping through the halls like a pair of yalmors?” Kolivan asked, looking in at them.  
  
They quickly got up. “Sorry, Leader.” They said in unison, looking a bit guilty.  
  
It was strange. This felt so...familiar. Like he'd been in this kind of situation with someone before. Shiro at the door, Keith with...someone. Was it Lance? He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Focus on the hand next to his. The orange cadet uniform. The tall, rigid, disciplined stance. The lips pressed together in a firm-set expression...  
  
“Keith?” Kolivan asked, calling him out of his thoughts. “Is something the matter?”  
  
Keith blinked and looked to his side, where Regris was looking concerned. Then he looked back at Kolivan and shook his head. “No, sir. Sorry. I was just...thinking.”  
  
“The performance is still on-going, if you'd like to see it.” Kolivan nodded to the hall.  
  
“I think we have other priorities.” Keith said, shaking his head again. “What with Zarkon's return and all...”  
  
“Leave that concern to the Seniors.” Kolivan said calmly. “When we need you for a mission, we will arrange a meeting. Let the show distract you for a time.”  
  
“Thank you, Leader. I think I'll just watch it in here. “ Keith walked over to pick up his datapad.  
  
Kolivan and Regris exchanged knowing looks and left the room, closing the door behind him. Keith went to sit on his bed so he could turn it on. He glanced at his Earth phone and picked it up, fiddling with the volume buttons for a bit as he watched his old team perform.  
  
His hand slipped to the power button and he paused before pressing down. He'd been playing with the idea of turning it on for weeks now, and he guessed this was good a time as any.   
  
While Lance did ribbon tricks on his tablet screen, his phone played the jingle of his chosen phone service at the time and then he was met with an image of the purple-eyed stranger on his lock screen, Keith with him and both doing cheesy V-signs with their hands. He swiped to make the image go away and was met with an image of the purple-eyed guy drinking from a straw and eyeing the camera with a sly smile and half-lidded eyes.  
  
It sent such a heat to his loins and he glanced at the door before his eyes glanced at the datapad again, just in time for a close-up of Lance's seductive smile.  
  
This was...awkward. He felt a little wrong, looking through the phone while his datapad played the Voltron Show. The gallery was full of more pictures of him and the purple-eyed guy together, and he frowned as he realized there was no sign of Lance anywhere. This was weird. Who was this guy, and where was Lance? It felt like he was looking into an alternate reality or something. Things were matching up.  
  
And yet, at the same time, they were.  
  
His hand hovered over the button to access the texts and he hesitated. He could finally put a name to the face. But...he was scared. What if he used it when talking to Lance? What if he found out about something awful? He sighed and turned off the datapad and phone before putting both to the side and burying his face in the pillows.  
  
Purple-eyes—Amethyst sounded like a good nickname, actually. He'd call him Amethyst from now on. Apparently he and Amethyst were close. _ Very _ close. There was a picture of them kissing selfie-style in there, and another picture of Amethyst standing in front of what was clearly the window of his bedroom in the cabin, dressed in Garrison pants but nothing else, the rising sun lighting up his body as he ran a hand through his bangs, looking a bit regretful, hesitant.   
  
He didn't want to leave.  
  
And Keith couldn't help but ache for those sad, longing eyes.  
  
\--  
  
His space-phone went off a few hours later, waking Keith from a nap, and he reached for it, picking it up. “Hello?”  
  
“Hey, babe!” Lance said cheerfully. “Did you see me? I was so awesome, wasn't I?”  
  
“Mm.” Keith agreed. Truthfully, he'd only been half-watching. He'd just woken up from a dream about Amethyst and, god, was it something spicy. His neck was still tingling from his lips gently brushing against the back of his, his hips still felt the heat from Amethyst's beautiful, strong hands.  
  
Shit, Lance was talking again. “...and then Coran told us 'That's a real monster'! so we had to kick ass and the crowd went WILD! Anyways, safe to say we have a LOT of more people in the Voltron Coalition. Also, the reason Coran went kind of crazy is because he was being possessed by this funky worm thing in his brain.”  
  
“Sounds pretty funky.” Keith chuckled, rolling onto his back. Shit, now he was looking at the Amethyst pictures. His art paled in comparison to what the camera captured, though. Shit. Damn. _ God _ .  
  
“Of course, it would've been better if you could've played yourself, then Coran wouldn't have had to play Allura, but I get your whole mission, I get it. I just...I miss you, you know?”  
  
Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was in _ so _ much trouble right now...  
  
“I miss you, too.” He said, his gaze on the pictures around him. “I really do.”  
  
“Hey, we should meet up. You know, with Zarkon's return and all, I bet we've got another joint mission coming up sometime soon! And maybe, after the battle is over, you and me can go and...you know, find a private place to lick our wounds? Wink-wink?”  
  
“Heh. Yeah.” Keith nodded. “We gotta make a move soon.”  
  
“Anyways, I gotta go, Hunk's calling for dinner. Talk to you later, _ mi amor _ .”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith agreed. “Talk to you later.” He listened to Lance hang up and then let the space-phone drop next to his ear as he looked at the closest picture of Amethyst.  
  
He could just check that text. That's all he had to do. Check the text. He'd know his name.   
  
God, how could he be so damn _ scared _ of this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures can say a thousand words, but he still doesn't know his mystery guy's name! The absence of Lance is very confusing, though...


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attempting a suicide mission against orders, Keith is punished with a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix + Dreamworks

The Voltron Show had certainly earned Voltron a lot of allies. Allies that were gathered together for a plan, now that Zarkon was distracted Lotor, apparently, turning on his own people.  
  
Led by Matt Holt, who Pidge had found during Keith's absence, and Captain Olia, the rebel leader, the Coalition would attack one of the Galra Empire's new Zaiforge cannons while the Blades attacked the other cannon. Voltron would go to a Galra-occupied planet called Naxela and deal the Galra Empire a huge blow.  
  
Everything was set. Things were going great.  
  
That is, until the Wicked Witch of Space showed up and attacked Naxela with a strange weapon, turning the planet into a bomb – with Voltron pinned on it. Keith ignored Matt's pleas for him to stop as he drove towards the shield around the switch's ship, desperate to save his friends.  
  
He thought that his life would flash before his eyes. Wasn't that what all the movies and books talked about? But, all he experienced was fear and determination.  
  
And then Lotor showed up and took out the shield. Keith pulled up just in time and the witch escaped. Then Lotor gave himself up to Voltron and Keith returned to the Blades' headquarters.  
  
“Keith.” Kolivan walked up to him as he got out of his ship. “Why did you do that? No one told you to do that.”  
  
“I realized what needed to be done and didn't have time to ask for permission, sir.” Keith said, walking past him.  
  
Kolivan grabbed his shoulder and pursed his lips. “Keith.”  
  
Keith looked up at him.  
  
Kolivan looked at him with a mixture of anger and concern. “Do _not_ go against orders again.”  
  
“Fine.” Keith pulled away and headed off to his room. This time, Kolivan let him go.  
  
–  
  
“I have decided on your punishment for disobeying orders.” Kolivan said, after calling Keith to meet with him.  
  
“I'm being punished?” Keith frowned.  
  
“You had a mission. The mission comes before anything.” Kolivan said firmly. “So, I'm giving you a new one.”  
  
“Okay.” Keith nodded. “What is it?”  
  
“We have received intel that the Galra have plans to take over Terra and expand their Empire. They already have outposts set up on surrounding planets. Your mission is to take out those outposts and set up defenses on Terra to prevent any invasion. I will arrange your team.” Kolivan said calmly.  
  
“...'Terra'?” Keith frowned.  
  
“I believe you call it 'Earth'.” Kolivan glanced down at him.  
  
“The Galra are going to attack Earth?! Does Voltron know this?!” Keith cried.  
  
“No, and they aren't going to. They have a more urgent mission here. You and your troop will go to Earth and establish defenses after taking out those outposts.” Kolivan replied.  
  
“So, I'm not allowed to tell Voltron.” Keith frowned.  
  
“You are not allowed to contact them for the duration of your mission.” Kolivan nodded firmly.  
  
“...Oh.” Keith bit his lip. There it was. The punishment part. No contact.  
  
“You will be leaving in the next quintant. Pack your things.” Kolivan nodded to his room. “Dismissed.”  
  
Keith left his side, feeling numb. On the one hand, he'd be going to Earth. Maybe he'd see Amethyst. But, on the other...  
  
No contact with Voltron. No contact with Shiro, or Lance.   
  
“Keith?” Regris walked up to him. “You okay?”  
  
“Uhm...” Keith pursed his lips. “Just...apparently I'm being punished for trying to kill myself against orders.”  
  
Regris sighed. “What's your punishment?”  
  
“I'm being reassigned.” Keith opened his door and entered the room, going to pull out his bag.  
  
“Oh, wow. That's rough, man.” Regris winced as he stepped inside.  
  
Keith nodded. “Going on a no-contact mission.”  
  
“Seriously? That's only for the Seniors!” Regris sounded a little too excited for Keith's liking. “What mission?”  
  
“I don't know if you're allowed to know.” Keith shrugged. “I gotta pack.”  
  
“Alright.” Regris nodded. “See you later.” He left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Keith hoped that wouldn't be the last time they spoke.  
  
He started to pack up his bag again, starting with his clothes, keeping one out for changing into, and then moving on to the pictures of Amethyst. He carefully rolled them up and put them in, then gathered any other knick-knacks. His knife would be on his person. His phones and data-pad would go in last. He sat down on the bed and looked at the bare walls, then powered up the Earth phone to look at the pictures in the gallery.  
  
He should look at that name now. There was a chance he was going to see him soon. It'd be super awkward if he didn't remember his name.  
  
His thumb hovered over the text messaging and he swallowed back his fears as he pressed down on it, activating the application.  
  
It popped up and he got to look at his message history. It looked like he had messages from Hunk, Adam, Shiro, and someone named James. Wait, he knew Hunk before? Well, he did imply it, didn't he? He moved his hand to the only name he didn't fully recognize and pressed down.  
  
The latest message was: [When I see you this weekend, I'll show you the video Kinkade took of my solo practice. Love you, kitten.]  
  
It was dated a day before they disappeared.  
  
' _Love you, kitten'_. _Kitten_. Keith's cheeks went pink and warm and he buried his face in his pillow to muffle the strange sound that escaped his lips.  
  
“James.” He whispered, trying out the name. It felt so familiar, and so right. “Love you, James.” He whispered, smiling at the message.  
  
It was strange. He should be feeling like he was betraying Lance...but he didn't. He felt... _this_ felt _right_.   
  
And that somehow made it _worse_. If _this_ was right...if _James_ was his lover...where did _Lance_ come in?  
  
–  
  
The next morning, he packed his phones into his bag and went to breakfast, well aware that he wouldn't be seeing most of the Blades for a long time. He tried to act like nothing was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.  
  
When he arrived at the hanger, he was happy to see Regris and a few others he'd come to work with a lot were gathered waiting with packed bags. Kolivan was there with another Senior, His hands clasped behind his back.  
  
“Ah, good. You're here.” He nodded. “The Senior that will be working with you will be joining you from their current mission. Until then, Ledmak will lead you.” He looked at the other Senior.  
  
“Who is going to be leading us later?” Keith asked, confused.  
  
“Her name is Krolia. She has been undercover in one of the Galra labs, but I have called her back for this mission.” Kolivan nodded firmly. “She will ensure the mission goes well. She has been to Earth before, actually.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith looked surprised. “So, she would already know the lay of the land. That's good.”  
  
“Indeed. However, y _ou_ would know better. I am counting on you to ensure that Terra gets the defenses it needs.” Kolivan said, nodding firmly. “No one else but you can work with the Terrans.”  
  
“I won't let you down.” Keith slammed his fist to his chest.  
  
“I leave you to depart.” Kolivan nodded, and they all headed onto the ship following Ledmak. “Be safe, and good luck.”  
  
The door closed between them and Keith gave a small wave as Kolivan was blocked from his view. Then he sighed and sat down with the others as the ship took off.  
  
“You excited?” Regris asked him.  
  
“Huh?” Keith looked at him.

  
“You're going to see your  _ Terran poster boy _ .” He nudged Keith playfully.  
  
“Poster what?” One of the others asked.  
  
“It's nothing!” Keith blushed, gripping his bag nervously.  
  
“We're going there on a mission, so let's not get distracted looking for poster-boys.” Ledmak reminded them.  
  
Keith buried his face in his bag while his terrible teammates laughed.  
  
It was true. He was going to see James. He knew that his gateway to getting those defenses set up was going to the Galaxy Garrison. Hopefully, once he saw him in-person, everything - all his jumbled, confused memories - would slot into place.  
  
–  
  
The ride to your destination always felt so long. Keith found himself checking the navigation panel many times.  
  
“Keith, constantly checking it is not going to increase our speed. Why don't you tell us about Terra?”  
  
“Okay, first of all, they call it 'Earth'.” Keith chuckled, shifting a bit. “And I've only really been to America, Nebraska in particular, so I can tell you about _ that _ place.”  
  
“How about you start with where you were born?” One of the others suggested.  
  
“Okay. I was born at my father's home in a shack about...fifteen miles from the Galaxy Garrison, a nearby military school. I never met my mother, she, uh, left planet when I was only one ye—deca-pheob old. They call them 'years', by the way.” Keith started. “My father took care of me up until I lost him to a housefire, he was a firefighter and saved people from fires, when I was eight years old. After that, I was in the foster system, bouncing around families, until I met Shiro, who introduced me to the Galaxy Garrison, while I was attending school with...” He faltered. “My...not-yet boyfriend.” He would figure out _ that _ confusion later. “When Shiro came to our school, I impressed him and he helped me get in. So did my not-yet boyfriend.”  
  
“You're being very vague.” Ledmak remarked.  
  
“Truthfully, I'm having some memory problems right now. Uhm, Earth. Earth has four seasons in the year and twelve months - pheobs. There's Summer, which is really hot, Fall, which is okay-ish and full of dying trees, Winter, which is cold and full of snow and dead trees and no flowers, and spring, which is really nice and full of flowers and animals have babies.” Keith floundered a bit. “It's...you really have to see it for yourself. The people there are all round-eared like me, and vary in different shades of brown or pink or yellow for their skin. And they don't have fur, but they do have little hairs all along their arms and legs and stuff. You know, like I do.”  
  
He went on, telling them more and more about Earth, spending about an hour on the topic of hippos, his favorite animal. It made time pass a lot quicker when he started talking about specific things, and the Blades prompted him to talk about different things.  
  
“What was your father like?” One of them asked.  
  
“He was...” Keith sighed softly. “He was amazing. A hero. He was so strong, and so good, and so loving. He never even dated after my mom left, despite his firefighter buddies wanting him to. He was so faithful, so hopeful that he'd see her again.” He swallowed back a lump in his throat. “He...” He faltered, his voice shaking a bit. “He was...the best. He was the best. He always stood by you, no matter what. He...no questions asked, he made sure everything was alright. Even...even at the c-cost of his life.” Tears slipped down his cheeks and he buried his face in his bag.  
  
The Blades, unaccustomed to Keith crying, looked at each other awkwardly and Ledmak placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “He sounds like he was a wonderful man.”  
  
Keith nodded, sniffling. “I miss him.”  
  
Ledmak nodded. “That's understandable.” He squeezed his shoulder a bit before moving it away and Keith smiled at him gratefully. “Why don't you talk about something else?”  
  
“Uhm...okay.” Keith wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Like what?”  
  
“Why don't you talk about your poster boy?” Ledmak suggested.  
  
Keith blushed. “Uhm...o-okay. Oh.” He opened his bag and pulled out the Earth phone before zipping it up. The Blades scooted closer to see and the pilot looked over curiously from where they'd been relaxing while the ship was on auto-pilot. “I found some pictures on him on this. And his name.”  
  
“What's his name?” Regris asked.  
  
“James.” Keith felt a flutter of warmth that spread through his body when he said his name. “His name is James.” He turned on the phone. “And, uhm...we were really close.” He waited for it to load up and then showed them the text. ”See?”  
  
“You're going to have to translate for us, we can't read that.” Regris said bluntly.  
  
Keith blushed. “Oh, right. Uhm. It says 'When I see you this weekend, I'll show you the video Kinkade took of my solo practice. Love you, kitten.' And that was sent the day before I left Earth.”  
  
“He calls you 'kitten', oh Ancients.” Ledmak grinned. “That is _ so _ cute.”  
  
Keith blushed and then switched over to the gallery. “Okay, so, uhm. Pictures. I don't remember much of him, but he seems like he's...really nice. And...a lot hotter than my pictures can do justice for.”  
  
Regris whistled. “ _ Yeah _ .”  
  
“Wow, you are  _ so _ lucky. You had that in your bed? And you  _ left _ him?” One ofr the blades playfully shoved him.  
  
“W-Well, I didn't exactly  _ ask _ the Blue Lion to take off from Earth while I was on it!” Keith spluttered.  
  
Ledmak nodded. “Sometimes, our mission takes us away from those we love, even if we want to stay. Like your mother, for instance. Do you think she truly wanted to leave?”  
  
Keith shook his head. “No.”  
  
“I'm sure your James will understand.” Ledmak smiled. “He looks like he would.”  
  
“We're almost at the rendezvous point.” The pilot spoke up.  
  
Ledmak nodded. “I'll leave you with Krolia, then.”  
  
“What's she like?” Keith asked.  
  
Ledmak smiled a bit. “I think I'll let you see that for yourself.”  
  
He got up and went over to sit with the pilot, talking quietly as they drifted closer to a Blade outpost. When they docked, Ledmak got up and headed for the door, opening it. A Galran woman in a Senior Blade uniform came on-board and they clasped hands briefly before Ledmak waved to Keith and headed off to take another ship back.  
  
The Galran woman walked over and stood in front of them with her hands clasped behind her back, the door hissing closed behind her. “You are the Earth-bound troop?” She asked.  
  
They nodded. Keith put his phone back in his bag and sat at attention.  
  
She nodded firmly. “My name is Krolia, I will be supervising your mission. Have any of you been to Earth before?”  
  
Keith held up a hand. “I'm _ from _ Earth, actually. I'm Keith Kogane.”  
  
Her expression flickered with something unreadable and then she nodded. “Good. I'm counting on you to ensure things go smoothly, then.”  
  
Keith nodded firmly. “Kolivan tasked me with communicating with the Earthlings. I think we should start with approaching the Galaxy Garrison. It's a--”  
  
“A military complex that doubles as a school in northeastern Nebraska, in America. I know the place.” Krolia said, cutting him off with a raised hand.  
  
“I spent a few deca-pheobs as a student there.” Keith nodded, sitting back a bit.  
  
“We will be arriving at Earth in a movement. Be warned, the people of Earth may react hostile at first. Do _ not _ allow that to intimidate you into acting rashly. Keith, you will step out first and explain the situation to the leader.” Krolia walked over and set down her bag next to the co-pilot's seat before sitting down.  
  
“Understood.” Keith sighed and pulled out his phone again, now that the meeting was over.   
  
A week. He'd be back to Earth in a week. It felt so _ long _ ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Keith ready to see Earth again? He's not sure himself, but he knows he wants to.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to Earth is a long one, but Galra ships move pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix + Dreamworks

Keith found that Krolia was firm and commanding but had her gentle moments, too. She watched as they sparred and made suggestions or corrections. She also had Keith go over what he know of the Galaxy Garrison many times, all the Officers he knew by name, who was in charge when he left, etc.  
  
Keith noted, at one point, that she didn't have a blade. When he asked her about it, she simply said that she left it somewhere. He didn't understand the blank stares and knowing looks his fellow Blades gave him during that conversation.  
  
The week sped by, it felt like, and soon they were coming up on Pluto. “Here's where the journey slows down.” Krolia said, getting up from her chair and walking over to where the troop were playing a card game. “We have a few stops we need to make before we get to Earth.” She smirked a bit. “There's some minimally-guarded outposts set up that we have to take down, after all.” She reminded them.  
  
Keith got up and the others did the same. “Let's DO this.” He gripped his blade.  
  
–  
  
The outpost didn't know what hit it. The Blade troop and Krolia jumped out of the ship while the pilot kept the cloaked ship running. They got in quickly and easily, and once inside they cut the power before going for the sentries stationed there.  
  
Keith slashed at two and then a third managed to knock his blade out of his hand. Keith hissed and went to grab it. “Damn, they've gotten smarter!”  
  
The sound of a sentry dying caught his attention and he looked behind him to see Krolia stabbing the sentry in the chest. Then she pulled out the blade and—wait. Krolia doesn't _have_ her blade. She then held it out to Keith and he took it with confusion.   
  
“Uhm...” Keith looked at it, then at her. “What?”  
  
“I've been trying to think of how to tell you.” She turned to him. “I guess this was as good a way as any. That blade is mine. I left it on Earth with my lover and son around 19 years ago, in northeastern Nebraska.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened and the blade slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, reverting back its old form. “W-Wait...so you're...you're my...”  
  
“Yes.” Krolia nodded. “I am...your mother, Keith.”  
  
Keith stared at her with his mouth partly opened for a bit before he stepped closer on shaky legs, until they finally gave out and he fell forward into her arms. She caught him and held him close, one hand around his waist and the other resting on his head.  
  
“I'm sorry I took so long to see you again.” She said softly. “I wish I could have returned sooner.”  
  
“M-Mom...?” Keith breath, tears forming and slipping from his eyes and down his cheeks. “I-It's really you? No joke? You're really m-my mom?”  
  
“The blade doesn't lie.” She looked down at it. “You are my son. My little Keith. And I'll never leave you again.” She buried her face in his hair.  
  
Keith clung to her, sobbing softly. Around them, the other Blades made sure the place was properly shut down and all the sentries were dead, giving them space.   
  
After a bit, Regris came over to report the place was clear and Keith stepped back from Krolia so they could leave. She smiled and wiped at his eyes before gently rubbing his head and then he picked up his blade before heading out with the others.  
  
His _mother_. He'd found _his mother_. He was on cloud nine as they got back in the ship and she sat next to him as they rode off. “So, what's this I hear about a lover back on Earth?” She asked with a sly smile.  
  
Keith grabbed his bag and pulled out his Earth phone to show her the pictures and texts. Krolia smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, gently squeezing. Keith smiled happily and nuzzled her a bit.  
  
He couldn't help it. This was his _mom_. His actually, real, living _mom_. He couldn't _wait_ to tell everyone.   
  
–  
  
Kolivan checked in on them after the third and final outpost was taken down. Krolia reported their progress and then turned to Keith. “Did you have anything to ask him?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah. Did Voltron contact you yet?” Keith asked.  
  
“They did, they were quite distressed when I told them you were on a no-contact mission.you turned off your phone, yes?” Kolivan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No contact at all.” Keith nodded.  
  
“I _do_ have messages from them for you. Shiro wishes you good luck and to remember to stay focused and be strong. The Princess and Coran say to be careful. Pidge says to take pictures and tell her about any 'cool tech'. Her brother Matt says 'don't do anything else stupid'. Hunk says to make sure you stay healthy. And 'Loverboy Lance' says that he misses you and hopes to see you again soon.” Kolivan said, reading off a pad in his hand.  
  
Right. Lance. _That_ was going to be a huge can of worms. Oh boy...  
  
“Thank you.” Keith nodded, stepping back.  
  
“We will reach Terra in a quintant.” Krolia said calmly. “Until then.”  
  
“Until then.” Kolivan nodded and shut off the call.  
  
“'Loverboy Lance'?” Krolia looked at Keith.  
  
Keith sighed heavily. “It's...complicated. I'm still figuring it out myself. Somewhere along the way, I got all confused and started seeing Lance where James was and...I don't even know. I'm still confused. Don't know what's James and what's Lance right now.”  
  
Krolia gently pulled him into a hug. “My poor little kit. So confused.”  
  
“ _Moooooom._ ” Keith blushed.   
  
God, it felt s _o good_ to get embarrassed about his mother babying him.  
  
–  
  
“Is that Earth?” Regris asked.  
  
Keith went to the window and smiled. “Yep. That's Earth.”  
  
“We should hail them.” Krolia suggested.  
  
“Uhm..they don't actually have the technology to pick up a hailing signal properly.” Keith shook his head. “I mean, we can try?”  
  
Krolia sighed. “Earth _definitely_ needs our help.”  
  
Keith and the other Blades nodded solemnly.  
  
”Attempting to send out a hailing signal.” The pilot said. “No response.”  
  
“If nothing else, those satellites have caught sight of us. We took off the cloak once we left the last outpost.” Krolia said, gesturing to them.  
  
“I guess we better head down.” Keith shrugged.  
  
The pilot nodded and flew down into the atmosphere, heading for where Keith and Krolia directed him to. As they lowered down onto the desert sands, they saw that the Garrison had mobilized with tanks and soldiers of different ranks all with weapons that surrounded the ship when it landed.  
  
“...Well. We _**did**_ say they might be hostile. Okay, Keith. Your move.” Krolia looked at him.  
  
Keith looked at the guns warily and then went to the door, opening it. He saw a few soldiers step back when the door was opening and he reaching up to pull down his hood as he stepped into the desert sun.  
  
 _Damn_ , it was hot. He squinted against the sun and stepped out to where he could be seen.  
  
The soldiers lowered their weapons, some of them starting to talk at once.  
  
“Is that Kogane?”  
  
“He's _alive_?”  
  
“What is he wearing?”  
  
“KEITH!”   
  
Keith gasped and barely looked over before he was suddenly enveloped in orange with strong arms wrapped around his body. “James?” He breathed.  
  
He pulled back and, **god** , the pictures didn't do the real thing justice. He barely got a chance to process that before he was pulled into a kiss.  
  
“Ahem. Cadet Griffin, I understand you're _excited_ , but I think we should get some answers from him.” Commander Iverson spoke up.  
  
James pulled back a bit. “Yes. Sir. Of course, sir. Sorry about my excitement.”  
  
Someone walked over to them and Keith blinked up at them, realizing it was Adam Wallace. “It's good to have you back, Keith, but where did you even _go_? Why did you come out of that ship?”  
  
Keith looked at the ship. “It's a long story. One that, I'm hoping, my team and I can talk about inside?” He looked at Iverson.  
  
Iverson nodded firmly. “Let's get you all inside. We have a _lot_ of questions.”  
  
Keith turned to the ship and nodded. Shortly after, Krolia came out with the other Blades and they walked inside with the Garrison personnel that went in, though some stayed out to take care of hiding the ship and putting the tanks away.  
  
Keith smiled and took James' hand, their fingers lacing together. This felt right, _so_ right. He didn't want to let go of this hand again.  
  
“Love you.” He said softly, his cheeks pink.  
  
James smiled. “Love you too, kitten.”  
  
Keith blushed redder and buried his face in James' shoulder, prompting a soft chuckle from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth soil! Gotta get used to that sun!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth, Keith is happy to get requainted with James before the work begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix + Dreamworks

“So, if I am understanding you correctly,” Admiral Sanda started, templing her fingers together at her forehead as she sat in her chair. “You're part alien. Your mother, Krolia, is an alien. You've been in an _intergalactic war_ for the past year, and the others that disappeared with you are piloting a super weapon to fight in said war. And you and your team here have come to Earth to...prepare us for an incoming invasion?”  
  
“Yes.” Keith nodded. “Your technology is not on the same level of what's out there. You can't even pick up a hailing signal properly. We're here to help your technology improve and to ensure you are ready when the attack comes.”  
  
“And when will that be?” Sanda asked, looking at him sternly.  
  
“We're looking at a projection of a year.” Krolia answered for him. “Will you accept our help?”  
  
“Well, we'd be fool to do otherwise, after what you've told us.” She huffed. “Galra Empire, intergalactic war, it all sounds like something from some sci-fi show.”  
  
“It's all real, Admiral.” Keith assured her.  
  
“Yes. I got that impression from your alien companions.” She sat back. “We will cooperate with you. I hope you do not mind our scientists studying you, so we may better understand what we're going up against?”  
  
“As long as it is purely study. We will not tolerate experiments.” Krolia said firmly.  
  
Sanda's lip twitched. “Of course...just study.” She looked at Iverson. “Commander Iverson, I leave it to you to find them rooms to stay in.”  
  
“Yes, Admiral.” Iverson said, nodding.  
  
“Good. Let's get you all some food and rest and then we can start work.” Sanda stood up. “Dismissed.”  
  
Keith got up as the others did and stepped out to find James waiting outside the meeting room. “Hey.” He grinned. “Got room in your room for me?”  
  
“I've got my own private room.” James smiled and took his hand. “Want to see the bed?”  
  
Keith looked over at Krolia. “Uhm, mom, can I go now?”  
  
“I will inform Commander Iverson you already have lodgings here.” She smiled and walked over to talk to him.  
  
“Your mom is gorgeous.” James said, smiling. “I can see where you get it.”  
  
Keith blushed. “Let's just go to your room.” He nudged him.  
  
James nudged him back and then pulled him along, passing by curious students.  
  
“GET IT, JAMES!” A girl yelled, and James cringed before giving a half-heartened smile and wave to whoever that was.  
  
“See you later, Nadia!” He called back, then looked at Keith. “Nadia Rizavi. She's one of my friends.”  
  
“She sounds fun.” Keith smirked.  
  
“I'll introduce you to her later.” James promised, leading him to the dorms. “For now, you and I have been apart _way_ too long.”  
  
“Yeah?” Keith smiled. “What's on your mind?”  
  
James opened the door to his room and pulled him into a kiss as they stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind them. “Why don't you show me how to get this off, kitten, and I'll show you.”  
  
Keith grinned and reached back to unzip his suit while James undid his belt  
  
They removed their clothes on the way to the bed and Keith's hair haloed around his head James laid him down on the bed and kissed him. His fingers moved over Keith's skin like he was returning home and he smiled at him with love in his eyes. Their fingers laced together and they kissed again and then James pulled away to dim the light and Keith reached for him as he came back to his side.  
  
“Don't leave me again.” James murmured into his neck as he popped open a bottle of lube and spread Keith's legs.  
  
“Never.” Keith breathed. “Never.”  
  
James smiled and kissed him deeply and Keith arched his body as James' fingers roamed lower.   
  
_This_. _This_ was _right_. This was _perfect_. Keith clung to him and moaned his name softly as James reminded him of who exactly he belonged to.  
  
–  
  
Keith sighed softly as he laid his head on James' chest, smiling lovingly. To think he'd forgotten such a wonderful person. He was still making sense of his memories, but he knew that _this_ guy, for sure, was who was in his bed before he went to space, not Lance.  
  
He reached up to brush his hair from in front of his left eye and moved up to kiss him. James' eye slowly opened and Keith delighted in the color. Purple, not blue.   
  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
  
“Love you too, kitten.” James murmured. “Go to sleep. I already set my alarm for a couple hours.” He stroked his hair and wrapped his arms around him, tugging the blanket over them a bit more.  
  
Keith grinned and kissed his neck before nestling up against his collarbone. “Okay. Sleep well, Jimmy.”  
  
–  
  
Krolia smiled knowingly as Keith and James came in to join them at lunch, freshly showered and dressed. “Had fun?” She asked Keith.  
  
Keith nodded, blushing a bit when Krolia pointed to his neck. “Well, you know...uhm...”  
  
Krolia chuckled, then looked at James. “Well, you certainly look a lot nicer than your pictures.”  
  
“Pictures?” James asked curiously as he sat down with them. “Keith, tomorrow's the weekend. Want to go to town?”  
  
“I'll show you later. And yes.” Keith nodded. “Can, uh...can mom come, too?”  
  
James looked at Krolia. “Hm. We might have to disguise her. Then again, we could say it's cosplay and no one would bat an eye.”  
  
“'Cosplay'?” Krolia asked curiously.  
  
James pulled out his phone and typed something before showing the screen to her. “Costume play, usually as someone from a show, book or game. But, some people dress as their original characters, too.”  
  
Krolia blinked in surprise. “So...like Halloween?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“Cosplay.” She nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. I'm a cosplayer.”  
  
James grinned. “My parents would love to meet you. Of course, my mother will probably talk your ear off scolding you for leaving you son for so long, but it's all out of love.”  
  
“I wish I didn't have to.” Krolia nodded. “I will accept her scolding.”  
  
Keith dug into his food and let out a happy moan. “God, Earth food is _so good_.”  
  
“Hey, save those for the bedroom.” Keith jumped as Nadia spoke behind him and looked up to see three cadets near them. “Mind if we join you?”  
  
“Uh, no, I guess not? Are you all James' friends?” Keith looked at James.  
  
James nodded. “That's Nadia Rizavi, and the blonde girl is Ina Liefsdottir. The guy there is Ryan Kinkade.”  
  
Keith looked at them. “Have a seat.”  
  
Krolia tested out all the names on her tongue before going back to her food.  
  
They all sat down together, Ryan eyeing Keith thoughtfully. Keith frowned a bit and set down his fork. “Yes?”  
  
“You should probably get some other clothes.” He remarked. “I mean, that outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination.”  
  
“It's a stealth suit.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Still, other clothes might be a good idea. No need for stealth here.” James told him. “You stand out like this.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Keith nodded.  
  
Ina tapped her fork on her plate. “So. One year until we get invaded by giant cat people. Based on the ship you came in, I'd say that we currently stand a 0.6% chance of surviving it.”  
  
“With our help, we can increase that to 100%.” Keith assured her.  
  
“How will you improve our technology?” Ina asked.  
  
“Once we have established relations, I will contact the Blades to send our scientists and materials.” Krolia explained.   
  
“I see, so you are here to establish diplomatic relations.” She nodded. “That explains the small group.”  
  
“Keith.” Regris spoke up. “What is this? It's delicious.” He held up something on his plate.  
  
Keith squinted at it. “...A baked potato?”  
  
“It is delicious.” Regris dug back into his food.  
  
“You should try it mashed, or cut into pieces and fried.” Nadia grinned.  
  
“I will!” Regris looked excited at the prospect.  
  
“I've never seen someone so excited about potatoes.” James chuckled.  
  
–  
  
After lunch, James and his friends went to class and Keith went to work, heading for the ship to unload what they'd brought to get things started. Krolia contacted Kolivan and arranged for Blade scientists to come and join them, now that they'd established diplomatic relations.  
  
“The Paladins keep wanting to talk to Keith.” Kolivan said after they'd finished arrangements. “It seems they think they above the meaning of 'no-contact'.”  
  
“Yeah, they do that.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Lance, especially, wants to talk to you.” Kolivan remarked.  
  
Keith bristled a bit. He was in _no_ mood to talk to Lance right now. “'No-contact' means no contact. All they need to know is that I'm alive and well.”  
  
“Exactly what I told them. Would you like me to read his message to you?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“No.” Keith shook his head. “I found the guy in the posters, by the way. His name is James Griffin and he's beautiful.”  
  
“Well, don't let him distract you from your mission.” Kolivan replied. “I'll send over the scientists. Until we speak again.”  
  
Krolia nodded and then the call ended. “Well, now. Let's start with arming the humans with superior weaponry.”  
  
“Aren't they Galra tech?” Keith asked.  
  
“No, these are like the weapons and armor used in the Arena.” Krolia shook her head. “Come.” She headed out of the ship, picking up one of the crates as she passed them. Keith grabbed another and the other Blades followed suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to confront this bizarre love triangle soon enough, Keith.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Krolia to meet James' parents. Family secrets are told and James and Keith discuss his memory issues. The Paladins worry over Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix + Dreamworks

“You know, when we let the Blades take Keith, it was under the assumption that we'd be able to contact him if we needed to.” Lance sighed dejectedly.  
  
“I don't like it, either.” Shiro sighed. “No-contact usually means he's doing something highly dangerous, like an undercover mission.”  
  
“God, who _knows_ what he's being put through right now? He could be in trouble and we wouldn't know until it was too late!” Lance ran his hand through his hair anxiously.  
  
“We must have faith in Keith.” Allura said gently. “And focus on our mission.”  
  
“Allura's right.” Shiro nodded. “Besides, he's smart enough to figure his way out of trouble.”  
  
Lance sighed. “You sure about that?”  
  
–  
  
“I'm in trouble, aren't I?” Keith said nervously as James drove him and Krolia into the city.  
  
“Maybe a little.” James hummed.  
  
“It's not like I _meant_ to leave without a goodbye!” Keith cried.  
  
“You had your phone, you could've sent me a 'got abducted by aliens' text or something.” James glanced at him. “You may as well just accept your punishment for worrying her.”  
  
“You probably would've thought it was a joke.” Keith sighed. “Didn't exactly have time or stablility to take a picture.” He paused. “Oh, right! I have pictures to show you on my space-phone!”  
  
“Space-phone?” James looked amused.  
  
“Yes. It's a phone that works in space.” Keith dug it out.  
  
“Show me later, I'm driving.” James shook his head.  
  
“What is your mother like, James?” Krolia asked curiously.  
  
“Well, until she had me, she was an engineer at the Garrison. Then she decided to step out of the military life to raise me.” James chuckled. “She's very sweet, but don't piss her off, she _will_ intimidate you. She still intimidates my father, and he's a General!”  
  
“A General?” Krolia asked.  
  
“Like an Admiral, only a different sect of military.” James glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “You don't have those?”  
  
“No.” Krolia shook her head. “We have Commanders.”  
  
“Who's above the Commanders?” James asked.  
  
“The Emperor, of course.” Krolia nodded firmly.  
  
“Interesting.” James nodded.  
  
Krolia and James continued to talk about military ranks the rest of the drive to James' home, and then he parked and shut off the car.  
  
“Well, we're here.” He said as they got out. “Ready to face the music?”  
  
“What music?” Krolia asked.  
  
“Nevermind.” James nodded to them and led the way to the door. He knocked twice and it swung open, a red-haired woman on the other side. “Mother.” He smiled.  
  
“Jimmy.” She smiled and hugged him, then looked at Keith before pulling him into a tight hug that made Keith squeak in alarm.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Griffin.” Keith said, struggling in her hold.  
  
She held him a bit longer, then held him at arms' length. “What were you _thinking_?! Disappearing into the desert, living on your own, and then vanishing into space?! You could've been _killed_!”  
  
Keith decided not to mention to any of them _why_ he was sent on this mission. “It's good to see you, too.” He smiled.  
  
“Come inside, there's some strawberry milk for you. Jimmy, I made you some coffee. Your father will be home in an hour.” She released Keith and let them og in.  
  
“You're the best.” James kissed her cheek and then went in with Keith.  
  
Krolia was left on the porch, and she cleared her throat. “Hello. I am Keith's mother, Krolia. I am a--”  
  
“Galra.” Mrs. Griffin breathed. “You're a _Galra_.”  
  
Krolia blinked in surprise. “You...know of us?”  
  
Mrs. Griffin opened the door wider. “Come inside. There is something I must tell you.”  
  
Krolia walked in. Mrs. Griffin walked over and gestured to the couch, then went around closing the curtains and locking the doors.  
  
“Mother?” James frowned.  
  
“When you were very little, before your accident, we were stranded on a deserted island. To be honest, you were _born_ there. When you were four years old, a strange ship crash-landed onto Earth, onto our island. Inside was a family much like ours, with a father, mother and son. They were...not human.” She turned to them. “They had pointed ears and boomerang-shaped marks under their eyes. They spoke in strange tongues, but quickly changed to English after they heard us speaking it.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened. “...Alteans?”  
  
“They called themselves so. They said they were running from Galra, and they didn't have much time. They asked us to care for their son.” Mrs. Griffin walked over and sat down in front of them. “Another ship arrived, and people like you came out, Krolia. The Alteans fled to distract them, and the Galra chased them down...and killed them. Their son changed himself to look like us, and the Galra didn't even come our way. I guess we didn't register on their radar. They left, and we had to take care of both of you.”  
  
“What happened to the son?” James asked.  
  
“When we were rescued, we begged Iverson and Sam to help us conceal the child from the Garrison. It was only a matter of time before he started to use his powers again. We had him sent to your aunt and uncle, and they raised him as their own. They still are, and he's doing a marvelous job at being human.” Mrs. Griffin explained. “He is your cousin Jeremy.”  
  
“...My cousin, the _model_ , is an _alien_.” James said blankly. “Are you _kidding_ me?”  
  
“I am not. We told Iverson and Sam about the Galra, but they said it would be best we didn't mention it to anyone. And now you are here.” She looked at Krolia. “To help us?”  
  
“There is an invasion planned in a year.” Keith explained. “The Blade of Marmora are here to help Earth prepare and fight back.”  
  
“Should we just suspect _every_ unnaturally-pretty person of being an alien?” James said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Keith, my cousin, who else?”  
  
“He must be notified of the attack. Perhaps he can help.” Krolia said, nodding firmly.  
  
“I will contact my sister.” Mrs. Griffin nodded. “She will know where he is now.”  
  
“And I don't remember because of that car accident that wiped out my early memories?” James groaned. “Great. What else did I forget?”  
  
Keith chuckled. “It's okay, I've been having memory problems, too.”  
  
“You have?” James looked at him.  
  
Keith nodded. “While we were in space, I got all tangled up mentally. I mixed up a lot of things...I thought Lance McClain was my childhood friend, that he was my...” He faltered. “And we...” He buried his face in James' shoulder. “I'm so sorry, Jimmy...I slept with him. He told me that we were rivals, lovers that had a falling-out when I left the Garrison. And I...I believed him. I forgot about you, I...god, I'm so sorry...”   
  
James took Keith's hand in his and stood up, pulling him up with him. “Hey...let's go to my room.” He said gently.  
  
Keith nodded and let him lead him upstairs. “Can you ever forgive me?”  
  
“Keith...” James stopped and tilted his chin up. “I would forgive you _anything_. The one I _don't_ forgive is the one that took advantage of your mixed-up memories.”  
  
Keith smiled and happily kissed him. “I love you.” He said softly.  
  
“I love you too, kitten. C'mon, let's go upstairs and refresh your memory with pictures.” He led him up the stairs.  
  
“Don't let your coffee get cold!” Mrs. Griffin called after them. “I better call my sister. Do you want anything to drink?”  
  
Krolia shrugged and picked up Keith's strawberry milk, sipping it a bit before deciding she liked it and drinking more.  
  
–  
  
“Oh wow.” Keith chuckled, looking over a paper-mache plane. “I think I remember working on this together.”  
  
James picked up another one. “Yep. These were our first group-project together.”  
  
“You just sat yourself down and said you'd be my partner, since the teacher overlooked me.” Keith grinned.  
  
James nodded. “Yeah, that was your first time to the mall, too. And...hey, wait. We _did_ meet McClain when we were kids!”  
  
“We did?” Keith asked.  
  
“He ran into you that day. Literally, he knocked you down. We never saw him again after he got pulled away by his grandmother or something, not until we got into the Garrison.” James chuckled.  
  
“How do you even _remember_ that after all this time?” Keith asked with a bit of a laugh.  
  
“I didn't, it _just_ popped up.” James grinned. “Oh, by the way, I am going to kick his ass.”  
  
“Be gentle, he's delicate.” Keith nuzzled him. “God, I'm such a _mess_. I actually feel _guilty_ about leaving him for you.”  
  
“His fault for stealing you from me.” James set the plane down and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him back onto the bed with him. “He should've known better.” He kissed him sweetly.  
  
They heard a knock on the door and looked up. “Yes?” Keith asked.  
  
“Are you going to finish your drinks?” Krolia asked.  
  
“We'll be right down.” James assured her. Then he kissed Keith again before helping him get up and they headed for the door together, pausing to kiss one more time before they left the room hand-in-hand.  
  
–  
  
They finished their drinks and then Mrs. Griffin suggested they go out and let her get caught up with Krolia. “I'm sure we have a _lot_ to talk about.” Mrs. Griffin said, looking at Krolia with a glint in her eye.  
  
“Yep, time to go.” James took Keith's hand. “See you later, mother.”  
  
“Bye, mom!” Keith waved as he headed out with James.  
  
They barely got the door closed before Mrs. Griffin started up on getting upset with Krolia over leaving Keith alone for so long. Keith sighed and they headed for James' car.  
  
“James!” Mr. Griffin got out of his car. “Did I miss the party?”  
  
“No, sounds like it just started. I mean, if you want to join in on that. Alternatively, why don't you ride with Keith and me and maybe talk about _my cousin_?” James suggested.  
  
“Keith.” Mr. Griffin walked over and pulled him into a hug. “It's been too long, son.”  
  
Keith smiled and returned the hug. “It's good to see you again, General.”  
  
“I've been briefed on your situation.” He looked towards the house. “Is your mother in there?”  
  
Keith nodded. “And I think James wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Ah, yes. You _did_ mention you wanted to talk about your cousin.” Mr. Griffin smiled wryly.  
  
James opened the car door and pointedly got into the driver's seat. Keith and Mr. Griffin got into the front and back seats and then James was starting the car and driving off.  
  
“An alien.” He said after they'd been driving for a bit. “My cousin is an _alien_.”  
  
“Altean, actually.” Mr. Griffin corrected.  
  
“The statement stands.” James glanced at him. “Why didn't you tell me this?”  
  
“It wasn't necessary.” Mr. Griffin shrugged.  
  
“The Galra are coming, sir.” Keith said softly. “I think it's time for him to come out of hiding. He may be able to help us prepare.”  
  
“How could he? He was only a boy when he came to us.” Mr. Griffin sighed.  
  
“Alteans are very powerful, and trained from a very young age. Maybe he knows something he hasn't told you.” Keith offered.  
  
“Well, we'll give him a call and have him come down. Whether he reveals himself or not is up to him.” Mr. Griffin said,k nodding firmly. “That aside, how have you been? You've been missing for _months_. Did you eat alright out there? Did anyone hurt you?”  
  
Keith blushed at the attention. “I found my mom. She's pretty awesome. Joined a secret spy group, but before that I was part of this elite team of pilots. Except we had too many pilots and so I...left. And I found my mom. Which is _awesome_. _She's_ awesome.” Keith grinned. “Did I mention _I_ __found my mom?  
  
“That is wonderful news.” Mr. Griffin smiled. “Why don't you take me back and I'll see if I can spare her my wife's wrath?”  
  
“Yep.” James drove back and let him out at the house. “We'll be around. Call me if you need anything.”  
  
Mr. Griffin nodded and headed in. James looked at Keith and chuckled a bit. “So...movie?”  
  
“Movie?” Keith blinked.  
  
“Wanna go see a movie?” James reached over and took one of Keith's hands. “Some really good ones out, I think you'll like them.”  
  
Keith grinned. “Sure. Movie.”  
  
James squeezed his hand and kissed him before pulling back and putting the car into Drive again so he could head that way.  
  
Keith sighed happily, looking out the window. “It feels so good to be back. Even if I'm missing some of my memories...”  
  
“We'll bring them back.” James promised him. “We'll go to all the places we went before, do all the things we did before, until you remember them clearly.”  
  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Keith smiled.  
  
“I don't know, maybe you saved the world in another life.” James grinned teasingly.  
  
When they got to a stoplight, James took his hand and kissed it sweetly. “I really love you, you know that?”  
  
“I love you, too.” Keith blushed.  
  
He felt so warm, saying that. He felt like he was home.  
  
James squeezed his hand and then moved his hand back to the wheel, driving on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James has a cousin, let's see what he's like!

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the mystery man in Keith's drawings?


End file.
